


Humility

by Savenkowa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savenkowa/pseuds/Savenkowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смирись или уходи - третьего не дано.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humility

_Иногда жизнь такая сука, Скотти._

Стайлз пьет прямо с горла, золотистая жидкость плещется о стенки и заливает губы и подбородок. Он никогда не умел пить красиво. Еще один недостаток Стайлза Стилински из уймы других.

Он вжимается худыми лопатками в шершавый камень, ладонью зарывается в пожухлую траву, пропуская сквозь пальцы. Стайлз представляет вместо неё шерсть своего волка: жесткую, иссини-черную, пахнущую лесом и сырой землей.

В небе надгрызенным яблоком висит луна. Почти полная. Гребанное несчастье молочного цвета. Стайлз снова прикладывается губами к стеклянному горлышку и делает обжигающий, горький глоток. Тыльной стороной ладони утирает рот и глупо улыбается, вытягивая средний палец луне.

\- Обломись, он тебе не достанется. Мой волчара, слышишь? Мой, - язык с трудом ворочается, заполняя собой, кажется, всю ротовую полость.

Как же ты жалок, Стилински. Господи.

Да иди всё лесом.

В голове гудит, а мозги будто вздуваются, изнутри давя на стенки черепной коробки. Он определенно пьян. Но кого это волнует?

Где они все, Стайлз?

Никого нет рядом.

Отец на дежурстве, спасает город от преступности и стоит на страже закона. Скотти слишком занят своей личной жизнью, чтобы копаться в проблемах лучшего друга. И плевать, что когда ему самому была нужна помощь, Стайлз срывался среди ночи, умыкал из отцовской заначки вискарь и мчался к Скотти. Они ведь бро, разве можно по-другому? Однако у МакКола видимо есть свое мнение на этот счет.

_Ты должен меня понять, Скотти. Кто как не ты?_

Стайлз запрокидывает голову, представляя крепкое плечо с гибкими мышцами вместо каменной глыбы. Поднимает бутылку и ловит луну на донышке. Молочный шар в золотистом небе. Мучитель и спасение. А еще трава между пальцев как напоминание, тупым лезвием по сердцу.

_Ты прошел через это, Скотти. Поговори со мной. Как это хотеть того, кого нельзя? Если нет шансов. Если безвылазно и глубоко тонешь в другом._

Бутылка выскальзывает с пальцев и Стайлз шипит ругательства, приподнимая задницу над землей и вытягивая из кармана тесных джинсов орущий телефон. Он тоскливо смотрит на то, как алкоголь толчками покидает стеклянное тело-убежище, и прощается с отменным пойлом, которое сумело скрасить его одинокий вечер. Вздыхает, потирает зачесавшийся кончик носа и прищуривается, поднося телефон поближе к глазам. Сердце ударяется о ребра, а виски сдавливает тисками. Стайлз не думал, что может так быстро трезветь. Проебался. Судорожно трясущимися пальцами открывает сообщение и сглатывает вязкую слюну.

**Можешь возвращаться. Прости.**

И ему достаточно этих трех слов, чтобы подняться на подгибающиеся ноги и рвануть к джипу, который сиротливо припаркован почти на краю обрыва, забив хуй на то, что тело заносит в разные стороны, словно он сверхзвуковой истребитель, вытворяющий крутые виражи.

Стайлз попадает ключом в замок зажигания с третьего раза, чудом избегает падения с обрыва, когда разворачивается, а из-под шин вылетают камешки и стебельки травы, и давит на газ. На глаза опускается мутная пленка и Стайлзу приходится щуриться, чтобы в свете фар различать очертания дороги; в мозгах варится отборная солянка из полу-пьяных мыслей.

Да ты в дерьмо, Стилински.

Он усмехается, облизывает кисло-сладкие губы и выдавливает из упаковки ментоловую жвачку прямо в рот. Знает, что не поможет. Но никто же не запрещал попытаться, правда ведь? Паркует Брауни возле серых стен, вываливается наружу, пальцами стискивая ручку на дверце, и только поэтому удерживается от того, чтобы поцеловаться с асфальтом. Стайлз перескакивает по две ступеньки, иногда обтирая штукатурку плечами и спиной, когда тело отказывается слушаться и объявляет бунт. Заносит кулак и грохочет в знакомую металлическую дверь, совсем забыв о том, что у него есть ключи. Он в стельку пьян, это отличное оправдание.

Дверь распахивается почти сразу же, и Стайлз валится в теплые объятия, клещом цепляясь в свитер Дерека на лопатках и носом утыкаясь в колючую щеку.

\- Свалил пиздюк? – бормочет он, губами мажет по щетине и прижимается к горячей коже за ухом. Дерек напряжен и напоминает монолитную статую, но всё же гладит широкими ладонями бока Стайлза, сминая ткань толстовки.

\- Свалил, - кивает и целует влажный висок.

Стайлз млеет от прикосновения; запах Дерека, теплый, родной, с разобранными по нотам ароматами, дразнит ноздри, бьет в голову не хуже выдержанного виски. И всё в сумме действует безотказно. Дерек-ходячий-афродизиак-Хейл. Стайлз вжимается в Дерека, считая преступлением оставить между ними хотя бы один свободный миллиметр, где не соприкасаются тела, и скользит пальцами по прямой спине.

\- Стайлз. - Мхм... – бессвязно отзывается он, проникая под мягкую ткань свитера и ощупывая твердую, гладкую кожу.

\- Ты пьян, - говорит Дерек, руками впиваясь в его плечи и легко отодвигая.

\- Я в курсе, чувак, - расфокусированный взгляд бегает по хмурому лицу, пока Стайлз продолжает чертить на спине Дерека какие-то знаки.

\- Я не хочу так, - цедит Хейл, зло сжимая губы и пальцы на его плечах.

\- Да ладно тебе, Дерек. Я же не накидавшаяся девчонка-первокурсница, которой ты собираешься воспользоваться. Я не против. Можешь трахать, - лепечет Стайлз и трется щекой о плечо оборотня, вдыхая мускусный запах.

\- Я сказал нет, Стайлз, - он жестко отодвигает его от себя.

Внутри что-то с хрустом ломается. Одно дело быть отвергнутым сверхъестественной сущностью, но когда тебя отвергает Дерек, тот, который нужен до немой необходимости - это рушит устоявшийся мирок Стайлза. Мир, в котором Дерек - его центр, "большой взрыв" во Вселенной Стайлза Стилински.

_Выжат, Скотти. До последней капли._

Стайлз толкает Дерека в плечи, отступая, увеличивая расстояние, чтобы без контакта тел, а карие радужки воспламеняются яростным огнем.

\- Так почему ты не скажешь «нет» своему волку, а, Хейл? Почему позволяешь ублюдине рыкать на меня и не подпускать к себе? Почему позволяешь ему не признавать меня твоей парой?

Стилински плюется желчью, потому что даже самые законченные оптимисты могут уставать. А он не просто устал – заебался. Слишком много взвалил на свои плечи. Думал, что потянет, а оказывается, груз уже давно придавливает его к земле. Против силы гравитации не попрешь, приятель. А Стайлз не настолько сильный, каким хочет казаться.

Дерек скрипит зубами, светлые глаза на миг отливают лазурью, а густые брови сходятся на переносице.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я не могу это контролировать, - он говорит тихо, с нажимом, наверняка тратя почти все силы на удержание волка.

\- Ты не можешь контролировать шерстяную сущность внутри тебя? – губы ломаются в злой усмешке. - Неужели так трудно затянуть поводок и гаркнуть «место»?

Стайлз отвратителен сам себе. Потому что вид разбитого Дерека, виновато всматривающегося в его лицо полностью выбивает из него всё обидное дерьмо. - Послушай, прости… - он лохматит волосы на макушке, сдерживая за зубами отчаянный рык.

\- Это часть меня. Не просто сущность внутри. Половина.

Слова добивают. Заставляют чувствовать себя ещё более паршиво и Стайлз готов рухнуть на колени, вымаливая прощение.

\- Знаю, Дерек. Прости, я говнюк, обещаю больше не заебывать тебя с этим. Я же знал, на что иду.

А ведь действительно знал. Ещё от первого их совместного полнолуния, когда Стайлз проснулся от того, что кто-то давил на его грудную клетку, вминая в кровать, и рычал в лицо. Волк Дерека не признал Стилински парой и каждое полнолуние устраивал разбор полетов, клацая на него челюстями и замахиваясь когтистыми лапами. Были, конечно, и ночи, когда Стайлзу удавалось его усмирить. Точнее, усмирял аконит, который Дерек сам себе подмешивал в кофе перед полнолунием. И тогда Стайлз сидел рядом, гладил шерсть, путался в ней пальцами и прислушивался к грузному дыханию волка. Он должен злиться, ненавидеть его, ведь тот – преграда, живая стена между ним и Дереком. Но Стайлз не мог. Потому что это тоже Дерек, пускай и в волчьем обличье, но он. Стайлз видел его отражение в одурманенных звериных глазах. Но поскольку ненавидеть кого-то все же нужно было, он выбрал луну. Хотя бы потому, что она не могла ответить на его проклятия. Холодная, далекая и недоступная, луна поглощала все его упреки и ярость, сияя с каждым днём всё ярче: подпитывалась. Смирись или уходи – третьего не дано.

\- Волче, - голос надсадно хрипит, глотку скребут внутренние демоны. Точат клыки о ребра, простирают тощие руки к Хейлу. Не просятся. Тащат.

_Я выбираю смириться, Скотти._

Дерек утягивает его в объятия. Отчаянно-сильные, немного дикие, с примесью инстинкта никогда не отпускать "свое". Правильные. Нужные как кислород. Стайлз жмется к нему, елозит пальцами по горячим мускулам, ластится, притирается лицом и губами к колючей челюсти, щекам, солоновато-мягкой коже шеи. Он хочет отхватить Дерека как можно больше, сильнее, впитать в себя его запах, вымазаться в нем с головы до ног.

_Теперь я понимаю, Скотти._

Поцелуи Дерека жесткие, подавляющие, со вкусом безумия и горькой тоски. Он впечатывает пальцы в ребра, бедра, оставляет метки-укусы на оголенных плечах и впалом животе. А Стайлз отдается, скулит во врезающиеся в его рот губы, выстанывает имя Дерека, когда влажный язык лижет тазовые косточки и скользит в углубление пупка. Стайлз пропускает между пальцев жесткие волосы, задыхается, легкие давятся кислородом, а сердце в груди стучит до сумасшествия сильно. Потому что Дерек стоит перед ним на коленях. Смотрит преданно, покорно, топит в бездне зрачков, а цвет радужки отливает лазурью.

_Иногда жизнь такая сука, Скотти. Но с этим, пожалуй, можно смириться. Если есть ради кого._


End file.
